<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Housewarming Party by casismymrdarcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053016">Housewarming Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy'>casismymrdarcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "please stay" by starrynightdeancas on tumblr</p><p>Cas looked at Dean and sighed before turning his back on him and walk out. Dean swallowed his pride and grabbed Cas's hand, stopping him from leaving.</p><p>"Please stay," Dean said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Housewarming Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please stay, I cannot do this alone,” Dean said as he grabbed Cas’s hand, stopping him from leaving. Dean looked into Cas’s face with a pleading look, bracing himself to say the next few words quickly before losing his nerve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s so many things left to be done and the guests are going to come an hour and a half from now, so please Cas, I need your help,” Dean blurted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas quirked his eyebrows up and Dean felt like Cas was scrutinizing him under that piercing gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, he admitted it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cas was right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He did bite more than he could chew. When they invited their friends and family to their housewarming party, Dean was adamant that he would handle </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cooking preparation. Cas already warned him about the amount of work that needs to be done and insists on it being a two man's job. But did Dean listen? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And now the grill hadn’t been set up yet, the hotdogs were still frozen, and he’s only finished preparing half of the amount of the meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s screwed up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” Dean begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes before dropping Dean’s hand. His heart sank as he watched Cas leaving the yard and out of sight. He didn’t blame Cas. He already made his bed when he rejected Cas’s help 4 times this morning and now he just had to lie on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was contemplating on what he should do next when he saw Cas coming back, changing from his long sleeves white shirt to worn out dark shirt, while wearing his bee apron. His heart did a somersault inside his ribcage as Cas approached him and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to help you with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas utilizes his past skills as the soldier of the lord, strategizing and delegating tasks and before they knew it, they finished the preparation with 10 minutes to spare. They barreled into the bedroom to change into clean clothes quickly, barely done, when the first doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re about to head out from their bedroom when Dean gets a hold on Cas’s shoulder, turning him around to face him. He fixed Cas’s tie, scanning his look before nodding. Cas was about to open the door when Dean grabbed his hand. Cas turned around confused and annoyed, mouthing </span>
  <em>
    <span>what now </span>
  </em>
  <span>before Dean held his face and gave him a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for your help Cas. Sorry for being such an ass,” Dean whispered, still holding Cas’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't need to do everything yourself Dean, you’ve got me, and I will never leave you,” Cas replied, voice tender as he lightly patted Dean’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much Cas,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too idiot,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled before holding hands and opening the door to welcome their first of many guests for that day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>